


Midsummer Night

by tangmojue



Category: overwatch
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-11-07 07:13:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11053959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tangmojue/pseuds/tangmojue
Summary: 在游行的街道上Reaper看到了年轻的自己PWP，主要是为了开车





	Midsummer Night

　“今天晚上是不会消停了，是吧？”年轻人自言自语。  
　　“也许吧。”　  
　　年轻人回望了他一眼，吐出的烟雾将视线隔开了。年轻人是个军官，二十多岁的模样。Reaper盯着他的侧脸，你和我所想的长得不太一样，这句话他说得很轻，军官没有听到。  
　　街道上人头攒动，挥舞的灯管和火棒晃得人眼花缭乱，建筑间湿润沉闷的空气像一锅由燃烧的烟雾味、人的汗水和油炸快餐味组成的大杂烩。Reaper朝年轻人靠近了一步，他对于Reaper来说太年轻了，Reaper几乎不记得有这样一个时刻，他站在游行通明如昼的街道边。  
　　“今天也许是整个夏天最热的一天。”年轻人捻灭了烟头。  
　　“应该是。”Reaper心不在焉回答道，他扭头望着楼宇间漆黑的缝隙，如同大地张开深渊之口。他希望自己还记得来时的路，现在离开还不算晚，穿过这些吵闹的庸人和一条伸手不见五指的暗巷也许他还能回到原来那条起风的路上。  
　　“不会闹得太大，你仔细看，会发现不少便衣条子。”军官点燃了另一支烟，将烟盒伸向Reaper，他接过含在嘴里，等军官点火。年轻人掏出一个边角掉了漆的复古打火机。“该死的，没油了。”他凑过来。“你不介意的话？”  
　　Reaper点点头，将烟头抵上年轻人的，现在他能看清年轻人面部的轮廓，那些伤疤和蓄起不久的胡须，深色的瞳仁中有东西如晨星般明亮。  
　　“我们见过吗？”  
　　“没有，”Reaper垂下头好让兜帽的阴影遮住他的脸。年轻军官拍拍他的肩膀：“别紧张，放轻松点，”他吐出烟雾令Reaper的脸莫名发热：“据我所记住的危害国家安全人脸名单里还没有人和你半分像。”年轻军官转身朝人少的地方走去了。游行队伍的抗议声被Reaper自动过滤，就是在这儿，他想，那家伙跟了上来，但他不记得任何过程，Reaper没法回味空泛的快感，因为那种快感里缺乏气味和声音。  
　　年轻人望了他一眼，他在等待什么人跟上，不过Reaper转身走掉对他来讲也算不得损失，情况只是变成他回到公寓，在花洒冷如冰瀑的冲洗下自慰，冷水会让他勃起的阴茎硬得发痛却没法高潮，性幻想中没有面孔的人逼迫他开始翻深夜成人节目，而那些他根本不认识的脸让他反胃想吐。  
　　Reaper跟随他走进了暗巷。  
　　油漆剥落、层层喷涂叠压的墙边停着一辆老式机车。“我可以载你一程。”年轻军官拍了拍裸露在外的金属油箱。Reaper打量机车上下：“她用汽油？”  
　　军官颇为得意地点点头，烟头在空中划过一道弧线，像坠落的流星，流星残骸在军官脚下碾压成死寂的灰烬。  
　　“还不错，”Reaper主动接过军官手中的头盔，他报了一条街的名字，“如果你顺路的话。”  
　　“我正好去那儿。”  
　　热浪拍打在Reaper脸颊。  
　　连风都是热的，像是堵在一条水泄不通的街上，前后车辆排气管吐出的气在晒得发烫的路面上横行，战争的场景回到他眼前，四面八方被垃圾铁罐头包围，它们火热的核心计算着怎么才能干掉眼前的人类。如果不是因为智械，他想，我仍会喜欢机车的马达声。  
　　“到了。”年轻人熄了火，他走进两只黯淡的广告牌之间狭窄的入口。“我今天在1408。”不是昨天，也不会是明天，更不是住在那里。这是某种具有时效性的邀请。  
　　Reaper等年轻军官消失在窄门里。尽管他不知道在这个时间能去哪里，他对Reyes来说太老了，何况Reyes并没有认出他是谁。或许早在暗巷中，他与Reyes擦身而过，走到尽头便能回到自己的时间。他可以选。  
　　他一个人沐浴在黑暗中，最终还是迈上了第一层台阶，凭感觉爬上第十四层找到生锈的门牌。对面建筑的广告灯透过窗户刺进了Reaper的眼睛，他将手挡在眼前走进去关好门。Reyes身上有股廉价沐浴液的味道，泡沫和水珠一齐从胸口滑到腿根。Reaper不知道Reyes为什么不开灯，他也不想问。在他的胸膛中有一座火山沉睡着，岩浆在血管中缓慢流淌却无处爆发。  
　　“你叫什么？”他靠近Reyes。  
　　“你是想快点干还是拿出FBI执照？”  
　　Reaper举手投降：“我闭嘴。”  
　　回应他的是咬在皮带上的牙齿和解开金属扣的喀嗒声。年轻军官跪在他面前，叼着他的内裤慢慢褪到大腿，握住他的性器撸动了几下将发烫的勃起含进嘴里。他的动作生涩但小心翼翼，抵到喉头时，Reyes的肩膀颤抖起来。他试图给Reaper做深喉，Reaper摸着他的后脑鼓励他继续，低头看着Reyes的鼻尖埋进浓密的毛发之中。Reyes一边吞吐着Reaper的阴茎一边解开自己的上衣，汗水在他深色的皮肤上闪闪发亮。Reaper抓住了他的头发将他的脸贴近下体，这是一头年轻、强壮的黑豹伏在他面前，牙齿偶尔擦过柱体，只会让他驯服这头年轻猛兽的欲望更加强烈。他想吻Reyes，也这么做了，扯下Reyes的裤子揉捏他的臀部。Reyes不情愿地与他接吻，沾满唾液和Reaper前液的胡子柔顺地贴在皮肤上。  
　　“有润滑剂吗？”Reaper的手贴着他腿根摩擦。Reyes伸进床垫下拿出一包带润滑剂的套子。不需要更多前戏了，他示意。Reaper的手仍然在他腿根附近徘徊。  
　　年轻军官捏着他的下颌，贴近他耳朵：“我喜欢痛的。”  
　　Reaper还想说什么，军官转身趴在床上，微微抬高了胯部，Reaper硬得比任何时候都想操进什么里面，然而他还是从脊椎起吻到股沟。你只是想要和什么人上床吗？Reaper没有问出声，Reyes用屁股蹭了蹭他的老二。“干我或者闭嘴。”  
　　Reaper抓住他的腿根冲了进去。一开始只能勉强塞进头部。Reyes鼻腔里发出微弱的气息，紧绷得像具尸体，Reaper揉捏他的乳头，圈着阴茎底部向上慢慢滑动，想办法让他放松。在他的抚慰下，Reyes开始朝后方摆动着腰，哼唧着：“对，就这样......”  
　　黑豹现在完全匍匐在他身下，他擦过某个凸起操进深处，他想那应该是前列腺的位置。Reyes的腹部抽搐着，像不断拉紧又松弛下来的弓弦，从他大张着的嘴中吐出的呼吸仿佛一条在沙滩上挣扎的要窒息的鱼，Reaper将食指塞进他嘴中搅动。几滴温热的水珠落在Reaper手背上，括约肌也将他夹得越来越紧，他的掌心再次包裹Reyes的阴茎时，Reyes射在了他手中。他退出来，撸动几下，将安全套打了个结扔到地板上去。  
　　Reyes按住他的胸膛，让他慢慢后仰靠在床头。Reaper知道自己已不是能应付精力旺盛的年轻人的时期，但Reyes再次让他勃起时，快感不再仅限于征服，也不是年轻时为发泄而发泄的那种快感，那片空白填满了黑色，渐渐烧得像铁器一样红。答案变得明确，他想要Reyes在他的性器上操弄自己直到眼角开始不自觉涌上泪水，他想要年轻的军官需要他就像封闭的锁需要钥匙。  
　　年轻军官在他大腿上坐下来，温度和包裹令Reaper呼吸一窒。Reyes扶着他的膝盖抬高臀部，在他深色瞳仁中闪亮如晨星的东西变得明确：“在我十六岁的时候，”他断断续续说着，Reaper甚至觉得Reyes比任何时候都要清醒。“十六岁，我......碰到了一个家伙，在公园的......篮球场。”Reaper用力向上顶弄，Reyes发出不加掩饰的呻吟，他紧咬着嘴唇才能说下去。“一个不怎么讨喜的混球，我请他喝了杯热可可.......可笑的是.......我不知道.......那是不是真的。”  
　　“为什么那些颐指气使的混球会让你干掉一个牵着孩子的妇女.......因为那婊子的手提包里有把枪，她可能用枪指着孩子的脑袋.......也可能拧下那小孩手里玩具熊的脑袋，砸在你脸上，BOOM！你一命归西。”  
　　Reyes发白的嘴唇哆嗦着，Reaper扣住他脖子下压，舔去唇上的血丝。Reyes发出的呻吟就像受伤的动物，眼角聚满生理性的泪水。接下来他喉咙中吐出的黏糊糊的声音，Reaper分不清是Reyes爽到叫出声还是求他快点让他高潮，隐约有一个词语穿插在Reyes的哼唧中，他用咬断喉管的力道咬着Reaper的脖子，狠狠坐下去：“Harder.......”  
　　Reaper把他操射了，那会儿Reyes根本顾不上自慰，他的腿机械地反复张合，将自己压向Reaper的阴茎。热流迸发在他体内，Reyes筋疲力尽歪倒向床的另一边，粗喘着，像条被击中要害的豹子蜷缩抽搐。Reaper想抹去他额头的汗水，年轻军官将他的手推开：  
　　“滚吧。”  
　　浴室里只有冷水，Reaper走出来时，年轻军官四肢摊开，发出均匀的呼吸声。Reaper穿好衣服，将薄毯从Reyes身下拽出来，盖在他满是疤痕的脊背上。看到Reyes腿间一片狼藉时他的呼吸停止了片刻，心跳拔高。对面建筑的夜灯直刺进他双眼，他退出去关好门。凉爽的黑暗和走廊里潮湿的霉味让他平静下来了。  
　　游行的队伍早已散得七七八八，Reaper毫不费力地找到了来时走过的暗巷。他回到满是落叶的街上，一群孱弱的灰蛾绕着街灯飞舞，其中一只落在地上，和枯叶一起被风卷走。他经过一座公用电话时瞧了眼上面的日期，什么都没有想。  
　　他一点想法都没有。


End file.
